There are many instances in which it is desirable that an article be moved from a normal position at which portions thereof are relatively inaccessible to a position at which such portions are accessible and then be returned to its normal position. A particular example of an installation in which a member normally is so positioned that parts thereof are relatively inaccessible is a kitchen wall cabinet. As is well-known, such cabinets normally are mounted on the kitchen wall at such a height as to leave a working space between the kitchen counter surface and the bottom of the cabinet. In such an arrangement, while the lower shelves of the cabinet are relatively readily accessible, the upper shelves are not. Such being the case, the housewife is faced with the inconvenience and possible danger of standing on a stool or the like in order to gain access to the upper cabinet shelves. Further as is known in an installation of the type described, there normally exists an unused space between the top of the cabinet and the ceiling of a kitchen of normal height.
From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that it is desirable that an arrangement be provided for lowering the cabinet to a position at which the upper spaces therein are accessible and for restoring it to its normal position, so as not to interfere unduly with the working space normally provided between the bottom of the cabinet and the top of the kitchen counter. In order to achieve this result, there immediately come to mind various expedients. First, a rack and pinion drive might be provided. Alternatively, it might be possible to support the cabinet on pulleys. Both of these expedients, as well as others of which I am aware, incorporate a number of defects. First, they are relatively slow acting. Secondly, each of them requires a reversible drive motor to move the cabinet to the accessible position and to restore the cabinet to its normal position.
I have invented apparatus for automatically moving a member, such for example, as a kitchen wall cabinet or the like, between a normal position at which spaces therein are relatively inaccessible to a lowered position at which such spaces therein are relatively inaccessible to a lowered position at which such spaces are accessible. My apparatus does not require a reversible drive. My apparatus is relatively fast-acting. It is safe and certain in operation.